Helldagon Exemplars
The Helldagon Exemplars are the elite Astra Militarum Regiments that hail from the stoic Hive World of Helldagon Prime, located in the North-East Segmentum Pacificus. These regiments are known for their discipline and knowledge in a specific domain of combat depending upon the Regiment in question. The Helldagon regiments were created in M33 after being integrated into the Imperium as they were considered 'lost' since the Dark Age of Technology. As a way to pay their debt to the Imperium, the planet forged 100 regiments to pay it trough manpower after a betrayal by the populace of the world. History , Astra Militarum Homeworld of the Helldagon Exemplars. ]] Extant records of the world known as Helldagon begins at the end of M33, when the world of Helldagon Prime was brought into the Imperial fold several millennia after the event known as the Dark Age of Technology. As a way to pay its debt to the Imperium of Man, this world decided to use its manpower to aid the Imperium by creating 10 Regiments that would accompany other Imperial forces during crusades to uncover other planets lost to time, xenos or secession. Through such actions the Helldagon regiments began to be acknowledged as being stalemate breakers by their and nearby sectors. During the 12th Founding of the Adeptus Astartes in late M35, the planet the Regiments called home became an Astartes Homeworld. This honor gave the regiments a massive boost in the confidence and discipline of the regular guardsmen level, surpassing the prior standard several times. Giving them a purpose to fight for apart from dying for the Emperor or becoming the greatest Guardsmen to ever live. In the year 446.M36, the Regiments were doubled in number becoming 20, after the Orders of the Chapter Master of the Bloodied Dawn at that time after several rebellions made by cults dedicated to chaos erupted upon nearby sectors. The new regiments were given the duty to patrol the home and nearby sectors for any signs of uprisings and the cleaning of Under Gives which may cause such uprisings. These regiments became known as 'Law Bringers' for their emotionless state and tactics when encountering enemy forces, records indicate that the regiments would use fire lines to execute criminals in front of the populace to indicate that such behavior would not be tolerated At the end of M38 the entirety of the regiments, alongside the Bloodied Chapter, was called by the High Lords of Terra to join the Aravus Crusade in order to continue the expansion of the Segmentum Pacificus at a higher rate. The Aravus Crusade lasted for 100 years, recapturing 200 solar systems and fighting countless xeno species now extinct. The Crusade ended in a success for the Imperials but at the cost of tens of thousands of guardsmen and hundreds of Astartes. In M41 the the regiments of the Helldagons Exemplars would aid Warmaster Macharius to push his crusade further than any other Crusade known in the Segmentum. The Exemplars were in the 5th Army Group under the Command of Borgen Crassus. The Helldagon Exemplars would serve under him once again during the Macharian Heresy when the other generals took the opportunity and broke the Segmentum Pacificus into warring shards trying to seize control, both of which ended in a victory for the Imperial Forces. Disaster struck near the end of the 41st Millennia in the year 969, when their Homeworld was assaulted by a daemonic incursion. Most regiments being out of reach, except for the 1st and 2nd regiments. In the middle of the conflict the majority of the populace made an exodus towards another hive world, betraying their planet and their protectors for dead. This exodus was long planned by the nobility of the planet, waiting for the plan to set in motion by an external force. The fighting upon the world continued for 1 year, ending on a stalemate. The defenders succeeded in ending the incursion but at the cost of the Chapter and the two regiments present. Two years later the rest of the regimental force finally reached the planet, only to find the brutal scenes of combat upon the world's surface. The leader of the regiment contingent found out what the population of the planet did while the fighting was still raging on. Filled by hate and a thirst for vengeance he ordered that any civilian that fled the planet to be counted as a heretic and killed, The general gave the order that the regiments should repopulate the planet with the help of Cadia and similar planets helping the effort through shipping their loyal and warborn population to help the rebuilding process. The New Helldagon population swore upon the Emperor's name that they would prepare for the day the traitors returned and made them pay. That day became reality in 100990.M41, when several civilian ships appeared in the planets stratosphere preparing to land upon the world. The established PDF opened fire upon the civilian ships taking them down slowly, without creating any casualties. The civilians were brought into torture chambers, Later being sent to Forge World Ferunus where they would work into the the planets mines or become servitors, later shipped and distributed across the Imperium. When the planet reached its maximum capacity of 10 Billion it doubled down upon creating more regiments to aid the Imperium, viewing it as their punishment for letting the situation getting out of control and the loss of the lives that protected the world to their last breath. Helldagon ended up creating 100 Regiments each comprised of 10 thousand guardsmen troopers strictly. The regiments became fanatical in nature similar to those of the famous Death Korps of Krieg and stoic like those of the Cadian Shock Troop regiments. Homeworld The Helldagon Exemplars homeworld is Helldagon Prime, a wasteland planet whose main composition is that of rock and dirt which have a deep golden-yellow color. The Imperium believes that the planet was once a thriving world before something apocalyptic occurred upon the surface, spreading all over the planet, shrapnel made from unknown compounds which found its way into underground water caves that share a large network upon the planet, giving the planet its unique hue. Helldagon Prime has several hive cities despite being categorized as a Feral World and its citizens becoming more civilized by the generation. From these Hive cities the most talented people in the art of combat are drawn into the ranks of the Imperial Guard regiments that were created upon the World known as the Helldagon 1st through 100th, each consisting of 10.000 personnel, not including commanding staff. These Regiments are equipped with With Slightly better gear then the average regiment. These regiments take pride into their discipline and skill in the selected area of expertise. Hive Cities: *1 - Hive Treserus - Known for creating Regiments specialized in Melee Combat *2 - Hive Varus - Known for creating Regiments specialized in Light Infantry *3 - Hive Karvus -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Heavy Infantry *4 - Hive Alorik -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Armored Warfare *5 - Hive Bastilus -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Siege Warfare *6 - Hive Hellvast -Known for creating Regiments specialized in Artillery Warfare *7 - Hive Oranus - Known for creating Regiments specialized in Drop Infantry *8 - Hive Maldrar - Known for creating the Clothing for the Regiment *9 - Hive Achillon - Known for creating the Rations for the Regiments *10 - Hive Servatus - Known for training most Regiments in urban environments Between Hive World there are huge chunks of land filled by nothing except for the casual corpse of a lost adventurer. Because of the lack of people outside the Hives, the Regiments of the guard have free reign to build defenses and buildings to able to train new recruits as they see fit. In the ending years of the 35th Millenium and at the peak of the 12th Founding, the planet was given one of the highest honours, being selected as a Chapter world for one of the newly founded groups of Astartes, later known as the Bloodied Dawn which would meet their fate upon the planet after a daemonic incursion. Most of the details regarding the Chapter were given by fanatical Remembrancers that were tasked with immortalizing each second of the Chapter's history, down to its smallest detail. Upon the World, the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery can still be found in a heavily damaged state, having wings of it engulfed by wreckage and debris. In recent years becoming a Shrine for the populace, especially for the guardsmen. Following the Event of the Indomitus Crusade, several portions of the fortress monastery was rebuilt and cleaned, as of now the Monastery is 40% rebuilt, and many halls were reopened alongside locked rooms who seemed to remain untouched for 500 hundred years, 3 of the more important rooms being the Hall of Honor, the Librarium and the Reclusium. in 130.M42 the Monastery was once again cleared revealing new passages and rooms unknown by the planets population after the built effort managed the fortress to be reconstructed up to 70%. The newest sections opening man important rooms such as the dinning hall, the hangar bay, the technicarium and the Reclusium. Finding many more of the machines of the fallen chapter, the Bloodied Dawn regiment relocated themselves inside of the monastery living as watch guards for the sanctified fortress. 175.M42, The monastery is still being under construction, under the vengeful eye of the Holiest of Regiments breed by Helldagon. after more than 45 years the fortress was rebuilt up to 90%, once again man rooms were discovered, such as the Dormitories, cemetery and miscellaneous rooms. The only sections left to be rediscovered being the apothecarium, the hall of the chapters dreads and the Stasis Chambers which were extensively used by the Chapter. Notable Campaigns Siege Of Vestrius (671.M35) The World of Vestrius was captured after a insurrection of heretic groups converting the populace to the warship of an unknown deity. The Dark Jaws and Stone Constrictors of the Helldagon Exemplars alongside several regiments of the Maccabian Janissaries fought to exterminate the threat no matter the cost. The Stone Constrictors Regiment entered the Hive Cities protecting the traitors from any attacks, The Regiment would assassinate commanders and explode emplacements before exiting. The Dark Jaws Heavy Artillery Regiment fired volleys upon the unprotected cities, raining death from above. Most blocks of the Hive Cities found upon the planet were 38.5% Destroyed on average, needing hundreds of years to repair the damages. Battle For Cadmus (773.M36) The Feral World of Cadmus was enslaved by an ancient and now forgotten race of xenos. The Bloodied Dawn Ceremonial Regiment alongside the Crystal Harbingers and Golden Exemplars Regiments descended upon the world acting as a heavily offensive force, slaughtering through the xenos forces while small parts of the regiments would break up from the main formation and ambush reinforcements. The Feral World was brought back into the Imperium's fold after 2 years of combat. Falling of Helldagon (969-100.990.M41) The Homeworld of the Exemplars Regiments was under attack by a daemon incursion. The Chapter calling the world home defended it to its last breath alongside the 1st and 2nd Helldagon Exemplars Regiments. The Other 18 Regiments once arriving home would prepare their forces after discovering that the populace waited for such an event to happen to further their own agenda. The Regiments opened Fire as soon as they came in contact with the civilian ships that came back after several years. The Redeeming After the Rebuilding of their Homeworld, the newly built and old Regiments would join a crusade that lasted for several hundred years. The Regiments fought for cleaning their reputation. At the middle of the crusade the Regiments left the Crusade in order to rebuild their numbers. Notable Regiments *The Bloodied Dawn - The Bloodied Dawn were created in the aftermath of the Betrayal done by the Populace through the exodus now known as the "Coward's Escape". The Regiment was designed to be comprised entirely out of veterans from the other 100 Regiments. The Colors and Badge were reused by the Regiment to honor the death of the Chapter upon their world who boar them. *2nd Helldagon Exemplars Light Infantry Regiment (Blood Trackers) - The Blood Trackers are the most prevalent of the Light Infantry Regiments of Helldagon. The Blood Trackers are renowned for their scouting operations and guerrilla type of combat. They are distinguished by their Black Armor and Bright Red Uniforms *16th Helldagon Exemplars Heavy Artillery Regiment (Dark Jaws) - The Dark Jaws are the Regiment dedicated to heavy artillery bombardment and bomb defuses, being called whenever a fortress' walls needs to be taken down or the need of the enemy force to be dwindled fast and forced to take cover. They are distinguished by their Light Grey Armor and Black Uniforms *29th Helldagon Exemplars Drop Infantry Regiment (Lightning Drakes) - The Lightning Drakes are the most renowned Drop Regiment Helldagon has to offer. Known for their rapid strikes and insertion in the middle of the lines, they are a fast response force which takes enemies by surprise in the middle of combat. They are distinguished by their Dark Blue Armor and Light Blue Uniforms. *31st Helldagon Exemplars Armored Regiment (Crystal Harbingers) - The Crystal Harbingers are the Regiment dedicated towards Armored Assaults, Specifically Frontal Assaults and the use of V shape Formations or acting as covering fire for other Units/Regiments. They are distinguished by their Brass Armor and Dark Purple-Blue Uniform *49th Helldagon Exemplars Siege Regiment (Jade Panthers) - The Jade Panthers are one of the Regiment Dedicated toward sieges. They are known to be leading the chargers and act as commanders for other troops when none are available. They are distinguished by their Black Armor and Jade Green Uniforms. *58th Helldagon Exemplars Hunter-Killer Infantry Regiment (Golden Redeemers) - The Golden Redeemers are the Regiment dedicated towards taking care of objectives needing precision and rapid movement, They are renowned for their fast attacks and disappearance similar to that of ghosts. They are distinguished by their Golden Armor and Bright Yellow Uniforms. *65th Helldagon Exemplars Line Infantry Regiment (Stone Constrictors) - The Stone Constrictors are the Regiment dedicated towards fighting inside of hive cities and capturing commanders for late extraction of information by force. They are distinguished by their Brown Armor and Grey Uniforms. *73rd Helldagon Exemplars Melee Cavalry Regiment (Savage Wolves) - The Savage Wolves are the Regiment dedicated towards Cavalry combat, Unlike other Cavalry Regiments the Savage Wolves are known for their thirst of melee combat, rushing the enemy from behind or from the sides. They prefer to use giant wolves as mounts of war in pairs of 2. They are distinguished by their Red Armor and Uniforms. *84th Helldagon Exemplars Heavy Infantry Regiment (Jungle Raiders) -The Jungle Raiders are the Regiment dedicated towards wars of attrition that last for years on end and combat in dense jungle or forests, being trained heavily trained in this domain. They are distinguished by their Light Blue Armor and Light Green Uniforms. *99th Helldagon Defensive Artillery Regiment (White Wraiths) - The White Wraiths are the Regiment dedicated to defensive artillery barrages whose purpose is to deny access for the enemy to move and attack the main force. The Regiment has a special artillery shell that covers major areas with white smoke to confuse the enemy in which direction the advancing group moves. They are distinguished by their Black Armor and White Uniforms. Notable Guardsmen Regimental Gear The Gear worn by the Guardsmen of the Helldagon Regiments is Flak Armor. Unlike most other planets regiments, the Helldagon Exemplars are given more armor pieces and improved armor through the reinforcements of several weak spots. The Standard Flak Armor additions of the Regiments is as follows: *Masked Helmet - The Mask helmet has an inbuilt air filter for toxic envoirments *Reinforced Chest Plate *Bigger Pauldrons *Added Arm armor, ending at the wrist *Added Armor to the Abdominal Region *Reinforced Groin Armor *Added Armor to the Tigh region, ending at the foot Regimental Kit The Regimental kit incorporates all necessities for a Guardsmen that is in constant combat for up to 5 years. The kit differentiate slightly depending on rank and weapon assigned. The entire kit is stored inside the backpack of all guardsmen The kit is as follows based on necessities: *Food & Water - The Regiment is given enough MRE to last 5 years if the Guardsmen is in perfect health and doesn't lose it upon the battlefield *Medikit - The Medikit has diverse medication from Immunity Tablets to string and needle to perform light operations in middle of the field *Weapon & Secondary - The Standard weapon given by to the Guardsmen, Prefered weapons being the Autogun, Lasgun and Shotgun. As for secondary being proffered the pistol versions or light versions of the weapons previously mentioned *Ammunition Reserves - The Ammunition reserves contain 80% the ammo used by the primary weapon of the respective guardsmen, the other 20% are miscellaneous for when the guardsmen finds a new weapon that accepts other kinds of ammunition or a friendly unit is in need of ammo *Vox-Caster - The Vox Caster is given to each Guardsmen to efficiently coordonate strikes even after receiving disastrous causalities *Gasmask - A secondary gasmask given in case the helmet is compromised *Blanket - Made from a thick and resilient fibers, it is used to protect the guardsmen from dangerous conditions they may find upon other worlds *Secondary Uniform *Miscellaneous Gear Beliefs And Culture Regiment Organization Each Regiment is comprised of ten thousand personnel. Each equipped with the standard equipment given to all Guardsmen since joining. Each Regiment is further devided into 2 battlions of 5 thousand both devided into 5 battle lines of 1 thousand. Which are further divided into 10 companies of 100 men. A company is comprised out of 10 squads of 10 guardsmen. Ranks Officer Ranks *Regiment Master *General *Colonel *Brigadier *Commander Junior Officer Ranks *Lieutenant *Captain *Sergeant *Corporal Trooper Ranks *Private First Class *Private *New Blood *Conscript Combat Doctrine The Combat Doctrine of the Helldagon Exemplars varies greatly between Regiments. Each of the 100 have a specialization in which excel at, being role models for other regiments regarding that particular type of combat. The Regiments are known to be deployed alongside other Exemplar or Imperial forces due to specialization, leaving them weak in some areas. The Regiments value quality over quantity, training to be good at their profession rather then sending under trained troops to their doom. Regiment Appearance Each regiment has its own colors and badge, Nothing can identify the planet of origin Except for the tattoos upon the back of the head. Regiment Colors The colors of the Bloodied Dawn is identical to that of the Chapter bearing the same name, but slightly altered in their position upon their armor due to the armors looking radically different. The colors being primarily Dark Red, which cover almost the entire armor (90 0 0), secondary being a dark grey which covers the shoulder pads and knee guards (110 100 90) and silver used for trimming. Regiment Emblem The Regiments Emblem is that of the Bloodied Dawn Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes that perished in 989.M41 after an unknown xeno race attacked attacked the Planet to weaken the Imperiums defenses and colonize the world. The Emblem is comprised of 2 Parts, The First being a half sun similar to that of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion before the heresy and a blood droplet in the middle of it, both being silver in coloration. Relations The Regiments are known for their bond with other Regiments known for their devoted nature to the Emperor. Allies *Death Korps of Krieg - Due to similar backgrounds, The Helldagon Exemplars view the Death Korps as one and the same, the difference being the amount of regiment made by Krieg and their tactics of rushing instead of planning beforehand. Notable Regiments which the Helldagon Exemplars fought along side are the 42nd and 211th Siege Regiments. *Maccabian Janissaries - The Macabian Janissaries became an ally of the Helldagon Exemplars after their first battle together during the Siege of Vestrius. Enemies Notable Quotes By The Helldagon Exemplars About The Helldagon Exemplars Gallery Category:MinightStrike11 Category:Heavy Infantry Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium